Image and video capturing systems are important devices. Traditionally image and video capturing systems allow users to view and record only things that are directly in front of the device. To see in a 360-degree circle traditional image and video capturing systems must rotate. It is also convenient that such a 360-degree image and video capturing system be utilized with or without any single or multiple lenses.
Panoramic and virtual reality systems are also rapidly developing and becoming more and more important. Virtual Reality vacations where two or more people put themselves virtually in a tourist destination either using a prerecorded or live picture are becoming more popular. Viewing of a live sporting event using virtual reality is also a growing market. News stations may also begin to want to put viewers directly at the location of a news story using virtual reality.
Current panoramic systems, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,744 B2, require the user to take multiple photographs from multiple locations. Each of these separate photographs is then combined to form one panoramic photograph. Alternatively as in US 20140320592 A1 multiple cameras are used to obtain a similar effect.
Security systems can also benefit from true 360×360 degree viewing. Drones, or security cameras with true instantaneous full 360×360 degree viewing would drastically increase security possibilities.
What is needed is an image and video capturing system that may be utilized with zero, one, or a plurality of lenses and can take panoramic or virtual reality pictures and/or full motion video without requiring the use of multiple cameras, rotation, or multiple views from one camera. What is needed is an image and video aggregator that is capable of simultaneously recording in a sphere surrounding the device.